welcoming committee
by personman2
Summary: in the middle of his tour, drew decides she wants to have super hot sex with jason. M for some language and sexy sex! and guess what? because it was demanded, a new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

This is a match up between drew and Jason, it takes place when they first arrive to camp. Leave suggestions for other pairs! Thanks! P.s. I do not own H.O.O.

Me and drew were in the middle of a tour when she took me to the Aphrodite cabin. She peeked in side, as if she was making sure that everyone was in place for a surprise party, which I'm sure she was not because I'd gotten here not 1 hour ago. She motioned for me to come in side and after a moment of hesitation, I followed.

The interior was rather girly for me. Pink walls and everything in order, not my swag. after she showed me around and told me a little about Aphrodite, she took me to her bunk.

"I've been waiting for this, hon." She said with a little smirk. And I instantly knew what she was talking about. She ripped her shirt off and squeezed her boobs together, and I started to get hard. Her bra was hot pink and had little hearts all over.

"I'll give you a bj if u can guess my tit size." She said in a cute tone.

"Uhh… DD?" she smiled like a maniac and went down to my pants. She began to massage my dick then grabbed my zipper with her lips and off they came. There was a large lump in my boxers.

"ooooo…. Jason….", Her tits began to harden.

"I'll lick your clit if u guess how long my dick is," I offered.

"hmm," she thought, "seven inches?"

I shook my head, "eight and a half, but because you were so close I'll give it to u anyways."

Her eyes widened when I told her my cock was 8.5 inches long, and I could tell this was gonna be fun.

She tore off my boxers and she went to work on my member. She began by swirling her tongue around my head then moved to the shaft. But it was just a tease. As soon as I was about to complain that I wanted a bj not a tongue bath, she started fiercely deepthroating my cock, yes, THE WHOLE EIGHT AND A HALF INCHES! This chick amazed me. She had those huge perky titties that you just wanted to grab and slap and run ur dick through and that nice firm ass that makes u wonder how she fit it in her jeans.

After about ten minutes nonstop on my cock, I decided it was her turn. I took off her small, tight workout shorts and ripped off her panties with my teeth. She was cleanly shaven, which I find really attractive, and her pussy was soaking wet and that made me hornier than I was. It was almost like she noticed the hunger in my eyes and asked, "like what u see?"

"Fuck yes!" I responded.

We got on the bed and I let her sit her pussy on my face and I got to work. I immediately found her clitoris, right at the top of her vagina. I licked like a maniac thrusting my tongue in and out and around and around until I felt her muscles tense and she said "I'm so fucking close! Oh yeah, oh fuck yes, faster! Oh fuck I'm almost there!"let out a big scream and let her juices fall right onto my tongue. She let out a big breath and gasped "you're a god".

"demi-god" I corrected her, and we both had a little laugh.

"now," I announced, "lets get that bra off…"

It came off in a matter of seconds and she told me to put my dick in between, and I did not hesitate. Her tits looked even bigger without the bra, and her nipples were a sexy dark shade of pink. She squeezed her tits together again and began that magical deepthroat again. It was about two minutes in when I yelled, " I'm gonna cum!"

All that did was make her smile and go harder and faster until I dropped my load all in her mouth all over her face and tits and I had enough energy to go at least two more rounds with this girl.

"you up for round two?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and confidently said, " hell yea, boy"

Another thing I'm into is feet, and drew had the sexiest pair I'd ever seen. Her olive skin already turned me lose but on her feet,man, it looked sexier than ever. She had a little tattoo on her right ankle, and she had her toenails painted black. Pure sex appeal. I was quick to slip off her vans and socks and what I found was no disappointment. It turned out that she had a foot fetish too, and only for other girls toes, so she loved sucking on her precious feet when ever she had a chance to masturbate.

She raised one foot to my mouth and I quickly started licking and sucking. Her other foot got to work on my cock, rubbing and rolling and putting it between her toes. When I had the taste of her feet in my mouth, I let them go and she put my dick between her high arches and started pulsating back and forth. I then turned her around so that her ass was facing me, but she still had her feet on my cock. She didn't need to move them though, when I pushed my dick in her ass, they moved for me.

She let out a loud scream every time I filled her hole with my cock, so I decided to make her scream even louder and went at super speed! I don't know how no one heard us (maybe they did) but I'm glad they didn't interrupt. I flipped her around so that she was facing me and stuck my member in her pussy. She let out a yelp the first time that sounded like she said "fuck!"

We went at it for a few more minutes until the greatest thing happened to the both of us. At the same time our muscles clenched and we let out a huge moan and our juices mixed together. It was the coolest thing I've ever felt and just in time too, because right after it was over, the dinner horn blew.

"what was that?" I asked.

"dinner." She replied.

"guess we should be going?" I offered. She unattached herself and licked the fluid of my cock and with a big grin she said, "already ate…" we then had another little laugh and got our clothes on and she motioned for me to follow her out the door. We fucked for three hours! What a fucking welcoming committee!


	2. master of seduction

**Because it was demanded! Welcoming committee part 2!**

**Drew's pov:** wow Jason was gorgeous. I loved his muscles and how they would flex when he fucked me, or moved or did anything! I had to see him again, it was a goal of mine… when I saw that other boy Leo. I checked him out for a long time at dinner trying to convince myself whether he was cute or not. After a while, I decided he was worth a shot. I walked over to him in a very sexy way, bouncing my ass with every step. I was wearing a tank top with really tight skinny jeans that made everybody want some of little miss drew. At first I pretended I was completely not noticing him moving to the group of girls next to him. I saw him glancing at my body from time to time and decided to give him a little show! I grabbed my phone from my pocket and pretended to be texting (a very risky move by the way.) and dropped it on the floor and right when he looked over I bent down and grabbed it wiggling my ass for him to enjoy.

After I decided he had enough, I pulled up and slid my phone into my pocket and turned around and dusted off the area of my shirt where my knockers were, and looked up at him as if I just noticed him and saw him staring in awe, and knew this was gonna be a piece of cake.


	3. so accidentally cute

**Sorry the last chapter was so short but it was supposed to be a cliff hanger and that's the only place I could stop. Anyways, enjoy!**

Leo's pov: this girl just put her ass out for me to enjoy and grabbed her tits. How could I not stare! She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and said, "oh, hi! My name is Drew. What's yours, hon?"

I gawked for a while, barely hearing her.

"hello?"

"oh! Uh, leo. Pleasure myself to meet you." I held my hand out to shake her hand before realizing what I had just said, "uh, I mean, not, pleasure myself but, it's a pleasure myself to meet you… never mind, rewind. I'm leo, pleasure to meet you."

"ah. I bet you get ass like crazy don't you?" she fetched me a wink and a smile, then stuck out her hand and we shook.

"yeah, sorry. When I see a girl as beautiful as you, I kinda go blank."

"aww! You're hard for me! that's cute!" she said like she actually meant it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it hard, do you want me to massage it to make it better?" she continued.

"yea but I'd rather you massage it with your mouth." I boldly said back.

She looked at me almost open mouthed and said, "so would I, so if you want to cum all over this pretty face, be here at midnight." She gave me a wink and was gone. I went back to my cabin and let the jack- off process begin.

Drew's pov: wow, I wouldn't have guessed that the guy would have such confidence. I actually got wet right there and then! _oh, drew, you're such a slut! _I thought to myself and smiled, because it was true, but it was too much fun seducing boys! But then I wondered if leo was as good a fucker as he was with introductions. I had hoped not, but only time would tell. I got myself ready for later on: eye liner, lipstick, and some blush and I was good to go. I threw on a tank top and some tight skinny jeans and my converse, not wanting to look to revealing, yet show off my curves. No panties. No bra. I played with myself a little and got myself ready and my nipples hard and after I pushed my chest out just the right amount, I even thought I had it coming!

I headed out from the cabin and walked over to where the bonfire was mere hours ago. It was two minutes till midnight and I wanted him to hurry up, seeing as though the cold was getting me hornier. Soon enough, he came from behind me and sat down and said, "hey." With a smile.

"hi sexy!" I replied, obviously turning him on.

"so what are we doing?"

"well I was thinking about going to the beach and giving you your little treat."

"sounds good to me!"

"well we better get going." I laughed, but as we got up to leave, he surprised me yet again.

"oh, and drew?"

"yea, hon?"

He paused for a while making eye contact with me and said, "you look amazing."

For that he deserved a big hug! We embraced and I pushed my tits into his chest and hugged him tight! He was _sssooo_ accidentally cute!

"wow, still got that hard- on I see?"

"heh… uh… yea, sorry." I fiercely grabbed his cock through his pants, and seductively said, "good."


End file.
